ros_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Masami Hyuga
2b139106382dacd1196d7793e72a10516464333a_hq.gif "I'm not ''shy...I just don't like talking when I have nothing meaningful to say..." (She lies to herself) Background Information Masami was born April 15th 10 seconds after her older brother, Zaiko. Since they were twins, they grew up together and were completely inseparable till the academy and Zaiko training came to be. Masami was put into a different classroom, but did start the academy the same day as him. Masami is an odd one, she took the liking of Genjutsu more than she did Taijutsu which rubbed her mother the wrong way, but she still loves her daughter unconditionally. Masami usually stays at home with her mother to look after the house or hang out with Ayame when she's free. She isn't necessarily aiming to be a stay-at-home kind of girl, she goes out from time to time with her own friends she somehow managed to make at the academy. Other than that whenever Zaiko is home, she sticks right at his hip. '''4 Year Time Skip' During the first year of the 4 year time skip, Masami went out on an adventure with her brother Zaiko. A stowaway would’ve come along and crashed the party but shortly left either way. Her and Zaiko’s first stop was the Bamboo Town where her, Zaiko, and Taiki fought bandits and saved the town from Keith, the head bandit that was taking their well-deserved money. Taiki would’ve left afterwards, causing the twins to carry on by themselves. Sometime later, Zaiko would’ve left for the demon realm while Masami stayed in camp and trained for a while. A few weeks passed, and Masami had to come to terms that her brother wasn’t coming back anytime soon. Frustrated, she would’ve left a note saying she’d be carrying on her adventure without him. It was a bold move, but she wanted to travel. Masami spent the rest of the year traveling and seeing new cultures, and new places. Soon she would’ve come home after the year passed and spend the rest of her four years with her mother and father as she helped around the new house. Whenever Ayame got back from her time in Suna, they would’ve hung out and spent more time together. Personality & Behavior Masami is shy, which causes her to not talk much; of course besides the fact she doesn't see the need for it. She's socially awkward when forced to speak, causing the atmosphere to become incredibly awkward. She easily gets dependent on her brother following him like a lost puppy whenever he's home. Even though they fight, Masami can't find one fiber in her body to hate her brother; she loves him dearly. '4 Year Time Skip' Over the four years, she’s gotten somewhat more out spoken. She still has trouble talking to strangers, but she’s trying to work on that. Appearance Masami has short dark hair and dark eyes, her hair used to be long when she was younger, but she cut it since it kept getting in her way. The picture to the side is what she is currently wearing. Abilities Genjtsu: She's more efficient in Genjutsu than she is Tai due to her taking a liking to putting people in illusions. Flower Ninja Art: It's a subset of Ninjutsu and Genjutsu involving secret flower-oriented techniques. Databook Library Spars/battles Casual Meeting Everyone Leaf Purgatory The Path of Defeat Awkwardness Awaits A Hospital Visit! Storyline The Odyssey of a Troubled Man Sessions: Art One Blow Body part 1, Revolving Heaven Part 1, .25 pts Gen 2 Arc 2 {.25} Missions C-Rank: Old enemies, New age {.5} Training Senju & Hyuga, Hello! Water Bullet Technique (Part 1, Part 2 , Part 3 ) Hyuga & Uchiha - Oh, hi 8 trigrams revolving Heaven part 2 , Starch Syrup Capturing Field, Demonic Illusion: Tree Binding Death part 1 Just an average training day - Wild Water Wave 8 Trigrams Revolving Heaven part 3 Demonic Illusion: Tree Binding Death part 2 Demonic Illusion: Tree Binding Death part 3 Approved By: (This is where an appropriate mod or admin provides their signature once your profile is finished.)